Inu's Daughter
by Crazyhanyou
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have a baby. But sparks fly when Hojo comes. And Kagome lies about the reason she's in the hospital. BEWARE! PERMANENT HAITUS! CHECK OUT MY OTHER FIC, THE DAUGHTER HE NEVER KNEW TO GET THE NEW STORY!
1. Prologue

Inu' Daughter

By: Crazyhanyou

Chapter One: Prologue

Hi! It's me! This is my second story (on Please R&R!

An angry roar came from Tokyo Memorial Hospital, which was just two blocks away from Kagome's house.

"Don't hurt her!" yelled Inuyasha at the top of his lungs.

"Mr. Inutaisho, you're gonna have to wait in the waiting room," the doctor said.

"What! She's my girlfriend and that's my kid! I'm staying with her. You got that!"

"Inuyasha it's all right. I'll be fine. Don't worry." Kagome said trying to calm him down.

Three hours later the doctor came out to the waiting room.

"Mr. Inutaisho," he replied, " I have some bad news."

"What!" He screamed, everyone stared at him. "Is she okay!"

"She's fine but…" he paused.

"What is something wrong what does 'but' mean… Tell me!"

"It's a girl." He laughed.

"That's all? Jeez! I thought she died. Don't scare me like that. Can I go see them?"

"Yes. Congratulations Daddy."

"Shutup!"

I mean, it's your name." The nurse said with confusion.

"No, I like Higurashi. It sounds much better." Stated Inuyasha with a huge grin on his face.

All of a sudden, the door opened and in walked Hojo a friend of Kagome's that had left for a year to go to college in America for a year. He had a huge crush on Kagome.

"Kagome, are you okay? What are you doing in the delivery room?" He asked.

"Oh no reason. I had the stomach flu and the other rooms were taken up so here I am."

"Is that so! Well Kadama and I are out of here." Inuyasha stormed off.

"Get back here! At least give me back my" she passed out.

"Kagome! It's all right… I'm here." Hojo said with a worried look.

Back in his time Inuyasha sat there complaining. "Damn it! Stupid Kagome!"

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha. But I do own all my Oc's! If you try to steal them I will kill! Not really...

Crazyhanyou: That's the first chapter of this story. I hopes you liked it.


	2. Taking care of Kadama

Inu' Daughter 

By: Inuloverfour

Chapter Two  
Taking Care of Kadama

Inuloverfour: Time 4 chapter 2. This one's kinda funny. Please review it! I need at least three reviews to continue, I'm not demanding I'm asking.

Inuyasha sat in Sango and Miroku's hut that was by the Bone Eater's Well. He was thinking about Kagome, Is she all right? That bastard better leave her alone. I want to make up with her. But I'm not going to because she lied about the reason she was in the hospital. She better not like that Hobo dude.  
"Sango can you watch Kadama for me?" He asked.

"Of coarse! Anything for a friend. Besides Miroku's going out to exorcise demons so I have to watch Siroku." Sango said with a smile.

"Thanks, Sango." Inuyasha said with a sigh of relief. I don't even know the first thing about being a dad. He thought.

"Let's go, Inu! We can't make those beautiful women and those unsuspecting villagers waiting!" Miroku called with a casual voice.

"What did you just say!" Sango yelled.

"Nothing, Dear!" He said trying to cover it up. "She's like this all the time." He told Inuyasha.

"Idiot!" Inuyasha and Shippo both yelled at the same time.

Miroku and Inuyasha left.

"Sango, how do you put up with him?" Shippo asked out of curiosity.  
"Never mind. I gotta take care of Siroku and Kadama."

  
When Kagome woke up Hojo cried tears of happiness.

"Mmmg…. What happened?" She said with her voice being a little shaky.

"You passed out. I guess that that flu really got to you." Hojo said. 

"Where am I?" Kagome asked.

"My house. After you passed out I took you home."

"Where's Inuyasha?" 

"Who? Oh, you mean the man with the dog ears and the baby?"

"Yeah. Where is he?"

"He said he had to go somewhere."

"Damn! I have to find him!"

Inuyasha and Miroku came back from their daily activity.

"Dang! All we got was one measly coin!" Miroku complained.

"Whatever! Why are you complaining when you got to ask a bunch of women to bear your children!" Inuyasha growled.

"Good point! Except if Sango found out she'd kill me."

"Miroku, if you keep this up she'll dump you and take your kid!"

"Who are you to talk! 'Mister Kagome lied so now I'm going to take her kid'! When are you gonna make up with her?"

"Whenever I feel like it gosh!"  
"What are you gonna tell her if she asks about her mother?"

"I'll tell her Kagome died at child birth."

"Are you gonna lie to her like that all her life!"

"No, but Kagome lied about the reason she was in the hospital."

This continued till they got home.

"Sango! I'm home!" Miroku yelled.

"How'd it go babysitting Kadama?" Inuyasha asked.

"It went great! She's been sleeping since you left."

"Great. I have to go to work tomorrow. You think you can watch her for me? Oh and on all the days this week?"

"Sure, but onley this week. Next week I'm busy."

"Okay!"

One week passed and Inuyasha became more and more dependant on Sango.

"So can you baby sit for me today?" He asked.

"I'm sorry I can't at all this week you're gonna have to learn how to be responsible and take care of your own kid."  
Sango said with an angry tone.

"Fine then! I'll just find a daycare for her." He picked up Kadama and stormed out of the house.

"Why was he so mad?" Miroku asked.

"I refused to baby sit Kadama." Sango told him.

"That guy is so hot tempered! I can't believe I told him about the hottest girls!" Miroku yelled in front of Sango.

"What's that!" Sango exclaimed.

"Nothing Sango I love you more than any other girl. You're actually the only one who bore my son."

All you could here was a loud SLAP!

  
Inuyasha went from place to place asking for people to baby sit Kadama he couldn't find anyone.

"Shit! This means I'm going to have to take her to work with me till she's five!" He yelled in the street.

"Mister Inutaisho, you have court today. Your client is waiting." Said a judge.

"Damn! How am I supposed to watch my kid?" He screamed.

"I could be of assistance. I could baby sit for you." Kikyo said.

"You will! Thanks! I'll hire you right now!" He said in his happiest voices ever.

Five years past. Inuyasha went to pick up Kadama from pre-school.

In the classroom Kadama waited for the minutes to pass so that school would be out. The bell rang and every kid screamed with happiness.

Kadama ran outside to her father's new Mitsubichi Eclipse Convertible.

"How was school?" He asked her.

"It was okay! Let's go home and have ice cream!" She said cheerfully.

"Sorry, but I have work today. But maybe Kikyo will give you some ice cream if you're good. That means being nice to her." Inuyasha said.

"Okay, daddy. I'll be nice." She said as they pulled into their driveway.

"Goodbye, Honey! Be good." He said as he left.

Kadama opened the door and greeted Kikyo.  
"Hello, Lady Kikyo. May I have some ice cream?" She asked politely.

"When your father gets home. Until then, you are to stay in your room." Kikyo told her.

Kadama's dog-ears twitched. "I don't wanna be locked in my room! I'm sick of it!"

Kikyo pushed her up the steps and into her room. "You're staying in here until your father gets back, you little brat!" Kikyo locked the door. 

Kadama pounded on the door until her fists hurt and then buried her face into her pillow.

inuloverfour: That's the end of chapter 2. Please review. In the next chapter Kikyo is exposed and she gets fired. Kadama has a B-day party at the park and is spotted by Kagome, who has Inu's other children with her. Don't ask. Just find out in the next one. Again I need at least three reviews to go on. .

Disclaimer:  
I don't own any of the original characters from Inuyasha but I do thank Rumiko Takahashi for creating it. I do own all character brought into this story.


	3. Happy Birthday!

Inu's Daughter

By: Crazyhanyou  
Chapter three  
Happy Birthday!

Crazyhanyou: Hello fello anime lovers! Chapter three is here! I'm having a great day, schools out and it's raining! I normally hate rain but today I'll make an exception. Please send me a review. I need at least three to continue, I am not demanding I'm asking.  
Around the time Inuyasha came home Kadama was sleeping. Kikyo ran upstairs to unlock Kadama's door.  
"Don't you dare tell him!" Kikyo yelled in Kadama's ear.

"Hmph! Like he'd believe you over me! And what are ya gonna do to me if you get fired?" Kadama said in a sleeping tone.

"You won't tell him, you're too stupid to remember!" Kikyo exclaimed. 

Kadama pulled her blanket over her face.  
"Whatever! Just promise me you won't lock me in there anymore."

Kikyo smirked. "Okay I won't anymore." She shut the door again and walked down the steps and opened the door for Inuyasha to walk in. 

He put his stuff on the table and yelled up the stairs to Kadama, "Kadama, I'm home!"

"Daddy!" She screamed as she ran down the steps and jumped into his arms.

"Woah! Kadama, you're getting so big! Guess what tomorrow is." He said with a smile.

"My birthday! Can Siroku and Sherara come?" She asked while Inuyasha put her down.

"Siroku can, but I'm not sure if Sherara can. Uncle Sesshomaru might be taking her somewhere."

"Call him!" Kadama pleaded.

"Okay," Inuyasha picked up the phone and dialed Sesshomaru's number.

Sesshomaru answered the phone, "Hello. This is Sesshomaru Saniya."

Inuyasha grinned, Sesshomaru had answered the phone. "Sesshomaru, this your younger brother. Kadama is having a Birthday Party tomorrow and she wanted to know if Sherara could come."

On the other line Sesshomaru thought for a while. "Okay… but I want her home by five 'o clock." He hung up.

Inuyasha put the phone back on the receiver, "Okay, time for somebody to go to bed." He picked Kadama up and started to go up the stairs.

"Dad! I'm not tired…" She fell asleep. 

Inuyasha took her to her room, tucked her in, and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight my darling. I wish your mother was here." He shut the door. "Kikyo, I need to talk to you."

"Yes?" She asked as she started to get ready to leave.

He hesitated. "Do you ever consider getting married?"

She dropped her stuff. "What are you asking?"

He looked into her eyes. "I mean! Kadama's mother died when she was born. And she really needs a mother figure and it wouldn't be just for her, I've come to have feelings for you and…"

Kikyo interrupted him. "Inuyasha that's very nice of you but…"

"You're a guy! Oh my god! I proposed to a man! Get out of my house! You're fired! I don't want a man baby-sitting my daughter!"

Kikyo backed down the stairs, "But… Kadama's known me all her life I can't just walk out of it!"

Inuyasha glared at "her". "Why do you lock her in her room!"  
Kikyo started to shake with nervousness, "Wh-what do you mean? Did Kadama tell you I did that?"

Inuyasha practically hit "her" over the side of "her" head. "No, I forgot a very important document one night and I came back to get it and I heard Kadama pounding on the door and screaming to get out!"

Kikyo, who was now inches away from the door, broke down and told him everything: from "her" being abused when "she" was a child to the reason she got plastic surgery.

Inuyasha sympathized with him that his father died when he was born and how his mother had died shortly after and that his grandfather, the lord of that region, abused him until his big brother, Sesshomaru killed his grandfather and raised him.

"So I guess I'll see you Monday?"  
Kikyo said as "she" gathered "her" things.  
"What the hell are you talking about? You're still fired! Now get out!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kikyo ran out of the house as fast as he could.The next morning, Kadama woke up in a heavily decorated room, steamers were everywhere and banners that said "Happy Birthday!" were on the entrance to the room and on every wall.

"Thank you Dad!" She screamed.

He jumped out of the closet, "You're welcome!"

After they ate breakfast they started to walk to the car. They got in and drove out of the driveway.

It took them half an hour to get Sesshomaru's house, so on the way they listened to music performed by, Puffy, Hitomi, and other popular singers.

When they arrived at Sesshomaru's, Kadama jumped out of the car and ran into the house. Sherara said goodbye to her father, Sesshomaru, and walked outside with Kadama and they both got into the car.

Inuyasha beeped the horn at Sesshomaru just to tick him off. Sesshomaru yelled at him and then went back inside the house.They arrived at the park, Sango came up to the car to greet them.  
"Hello godmother. Is Siroku here? What about Mikoku and Anaru?" Kadama asked.

Sango laughed, "Yes, they're all here. Even my good-for-nothing husband."

Out in the distance Miroku could be heard asking a woman if she would bare his child. The woman yelled pervert and slapped him.

Sango got really mad and yelled, "Give a rest you lech! You already have three kids as it is!"

Kadama went to greet Siroku and Anaru when Inuyasha grabbed her and took her over to the swings and started to push her higher and higher. "Can you wait right here, for a second, Kadama?" he said as he started to walk away.

"Okay! I'll wait."She told him.

While Kadama was waiting for her father, Kagome came over by the swings. She had two children with her, a boy and a girl, the girl was about a year younger than Kadama and had pink hair and dog-ears (oh, by the way, Kadama's hair is green and she has dog-ears.) and the little boy had blue hair and dog-ears, he was about three or four.

"Yisashi, Inome, get on the swings, I want to take a picture of you." Kagome said.

"Okay Mommy!" Both of the children said cheerfully.

"Okay! Smile." She snapped the picture and turned her to see Kadama watching her. Is that Kadama? She thought.Crazyhanyou: Well that's the end of Chapter three! Please, please, please review it! Have a great day!nice story i loved it! but you have to finish it rocks! your fan MiniG

inuloverfour: thanks i've been working on it for a while.. this may sound weird but i think of it when i'm going to bed. . i'm so weird! 

maruchan meesachan 05/13/05 - 07:22PM Signed  
hey can you please add more i still have a lot of popcorn to eat :shoves more popcorn into mouth and thinks " i bet if ths story were longer the entire bag of popcorn would be gone": anyway please add more. also want some popcorn::offers bag of popcorn: (heeheeheeheehee)

inuloverfour: Thanks i'll be updating in a few days! Thanks for the review. Yes i'd like some popcorn. :puts hand in bag and eats popcorn amd says thanks.

yisashiinu's son 05/16/05 - 03:32PM Anonymous   
Great job sis, normally i don't like your stories but that was funny i mean with kikyo being a guy and all who wouldn't laugh. (hah, hah, hah!)

inuloverfour: well thanks bro man, my little likes my story. Yay!

A/N:  
Well that's all for now. thanks for the reviews. so what do you think will happens next? I'm starting a new story called Inuyasha 2: The legend of the dark preistess. Hee-hee! Bye.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters from Inuyasha. But I do thank Rumiko Takahashi for creating it. I do own all new characters brought into this story.


	4. Love Trial

Inu's Daughter

By: Crazyhanyou  
Chapter Four  
Love TrialCrazyahnyou: Hey y'all! What's up! I'm just thinking about Kyo from Fruits Basket he's so hot! Well anyway here's chapter four. I just want to say thanks to all who support me (my story), my mom, my dad, my sister and brother, my friends, and last but most definitely not least my fans. Please leave me a review. I just need three to continue, I'm not demanding I'm asking. Thank you!Kagome walked up to Kadama, "Where's your mother and father?"

Kadama stared at her. "My mom died and my dad is getting the camera."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay. I never met her anyway."

This made Kagome more suspicious than ever. "How'd she die, when?"

"I don't know how but she died when I was born."

"Omigod! That's so sad!"

Inuyasha walked up behind Kadama. "So you made a friend, she's kinda old, honey." He started talking to Kagome, "Did you take your kids here all by yourself?"

Kagome nodded.

"I guess your husbands at home watching the football game, right?"

She shook her head. "No my husband left with my daughter years ago. I haven't seen him since."

Inuyasha growled. "Who'd do that? What a jerk!" T.T He made himself forget that it was him. T.T

Kagome blinked. "You look very familiar. Wait! You're that hot detective, I never expected you to be a family man."

Inuyasha's face turned bright red. 'She's hitting on me! A human is hitting on me!

Kagome laughed. "Why are you blushing?"

Inuyasha tried to ask her out, "I'm... I'm Inu.."

He was interrupted by Miroku, "Yo Inu the cakes ready to be cut get your daughter over here!"

Inuyasha looked very embarrassed. "You got really cute kids. . . um…  
Would you like to go out for dinner some time?"

"Thank you, your daughter is really cute, and yes I'd love to go out some time." She blushed. "I'm so glad I met you, Inu."

Inuyasha smiled tenderly, then a questioning look came on his face. "What's your name?"

"Guess."

Inuyasha thought for a while. "Um.. Kido?" She shook her head. "Damn! I hate guessing games! Koharu?"

She laughed. "No silly, it's Kagome."

Inuyasha's ears twitched, "Did you say Kagome? As in Kagome Higurashi?"

"How'd you know?"

"Um… Just guessing… you're that… um… um?" He tried to remember her job, but five years had passed and with the passing, his memories of her. "Nevermind."

A tear rolled out of her eye.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "Don't cry!"

She tried to smile but more tears soon followed after the first. "I miss him! I miss him so much!"

Inuyasha looked into her eyes, "Who?"

"Inuyasha," she sniffed, "And my daughter. I loved them very much."

He hugged her. "I've missed you too… ack! I mean I'm sure he misses you too."

She cried for about five minutes. "So do you gonna take your daughter over to get that cake cut?"

"Come with us." Inuyasha and Kadama demanded.

"Okay! Come on Inome and Yisashi." She said with a smile.

"Yes mommy!" they both said.Inuyasha, Kagome, Kadama, Inome, and Yisashi walked over to the picnic table.

Miroku ran over to Kagome and asked her his famous question. Kagome just laughed. Inuyasha growled. And Sango smacked him over the side of his face.

"Oww! Sango!" He yelled.

"Sango? Sango Honshu? It's me Kagome Higurashi!"

"Kagome! Woah! You look so different I see Inu has come to make up with you." Inuyasha grabbed Sango.

"Don't tell her it's me I'll do that on my own!"

"Okay, but it's your funeral" Sango said.

Kadama blew out the candles and made a wish, 'I wish mom was alive and came to meet me.'

Inuyasha gave her the first present. She ripped it open, inside was a picture of her mother and a Nintendo DS. "Thanks Daddy! Wow my very own Nintendo DS, and Mommy's so beautiful."

Miroku and Sango gave her the next present, which had a card taped on it. "Read the card first," Sango said.

"'Happy birthday my god daughter, I wish you all the best and always want you to know that we love you.' Thanks Sango and Mirku. I love you both."

The next present was from Sherara and Sesshomaru. She ripped it open to find markers in all shapes, colors, and sizes; and it also had a calender of anime and a twenty-dollar bill.

Sherara smiled, "That's from me! I picked out!"

Kadama hugged her, "Thanks Sherara! I'll use it tonight!"

After all the presents were open Kadama went to play on the playground. A little boy her age ran into her.

Kadama was fvery angry. "Watch it!"

He stared at her. "Kadama Higurashi? It's me, Shizuki."

Kadama blushed (she had a huge crush on him) "Oh Shizuki. I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else."

He kissed her on the cheek. "It's okay."

"Shizuki don't kiss me! We're only kids!"

"Kadama, I just want you to know something. I love you."

"Huh!" She screeched.Reviews:

FMA Creep! 05/06/05 - 12:59PM Anonymous  
i like your story alot!

Crazyhnyou: that's so nice thank you!

yugisgirl98 05/02/05 - 08:43PM Signed  
that was good...i need to know what happens next...please hurry and update as soon as you can...10/10 as always...keep up the good work

Inuloverfour: thank you so much! Guess what! You made me stop thinking about hot anime guys.

dragonsgateskeeper 05/02/05 - 08:21PM Signed  
wow thats good

Inuloverfour: really! You're awesome!

Yashagirl 05/04/05 - 06:03PM Anonymous  
THAT WAS COOL! Please up date! Please, please, please. 10/10

Inloverfour: Okay I'll update in a few days. YOU ARE SO COOL!

MiniG 05/19/05 - 06:18PM Anonymous   
Hello again it's me! I love your story so much, I had to tell my friends and they also loved it!

Crazyhanyou: Hey it's one of my most favorite fans! Thanks for the review!

A/N  
Thanks for all the awesome reviews! I just want to say you all rock! Oh yes my story Inuyasha 2: the legend of the dark priestess is gonna be on the internet soon as well as Generations of Inuyasha. .

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters from Inuyasha. I do thank Rumiko Takahashi for creating it. I do own all new characters brought into this story


	5. I don't know what to call it

Inu's Daughter 

By: Crazyhanyou

Chapter five: ummm…what should I name it?

Crazyhanyou: Hi! Okay I wrote the first three chapters of this fic a year ago so if you're wondering why it's so weird then now you know. Sorry! Anyway here's chapter four. Oh yes I'm looking for good ideas for this fic so please when you review can you give me some ideas? I'll take the ideas to the one's who can answer this question…

Who does Kadama have a crush on? (Answer might be in my fic "Who the Hell am I" hint…. hint. or if you want to refer to this story read chapter three) MWAHAHAH! I can't wait for your replies.

A)Pika?

B)Izumi

C)Kyo Sohma

D)Shizuki

E)Kurama

F)Hiei

G)Miroku

Kadama stared at him her heart was pounding. "Shizuki! You're just kidding, right? I mean…you don't really love me!"

He just smiled. "Of course I do! I love you a lot."

"Um….You dope! I got a birthday party to go to. Buh-bye!" Kadama said with a bright red face. Then she ran to the picnic table where her friends and family were.

InuYasha and Kagome were talking to each other and he got the guts to ask Kagome out. Kagome literally jumped up and down.

Since they were half demons Inome and Yisashi were able to figure out that InuYasha was their father and they started to call him daddy.

"Would you knock it off already?" InuYasha yelled.

"Oh come on Inu. They're just little kids… they don't know any better." Kagome laughed.

"Well it's fricken' annoying!" He yelled.

"Daddy, you said that you and Lady Kagome were going out tomorrow well… who's gonna watch us?" Kadama asked with a confused look.

"Umm…… Mrs. Keade will." InuYasha smiled.

"Mommy, I don't wanna be alone with those two." Inome complained and pointed to Yisashi and Kadama who were grinning evilly. "They're scaring me….."

Kagome just smiled. "Don't worry honey they won't do anything to hurt you."

Everyone said their goodbyes and left.

On the big night InuYasha made sure he looked good enough for Kagome. He had to cut his hair because he had so many split ends. When he was ready he was wearing really fancy cloths and a baseball hat that covered his dog-ears.

Kagome knocked on the door and Kadama answered.

"Hello Kadama. Where's your dad?" Kagome asked politely.

Kadama stared at her for a few seconds. "He's upstairs….I think he's trying to become a girl. He keeps putting on this weird perfume called cologne…. It really stinks!"

Kagome just laughed and patted her on the head. "That's cute Kadama."

Then Kadama noticed something. "Hey, Kagome, where's Inome and Yisashi?"

"They got sick." Kagome told her.

"Oh! That sucks!" Kadama whined.

"Yeah I know they were looking forward to playing with you." Kagome smiled.

InuYasha came down the steps; he looked much different than Kagome last saw him. "Ummm…. Hi Kagome… Do I look retarded?"

"N-no! You look kinda cute." Kagome blushed.

"Thanks." InuYasha blushed.

They stared at each other for a long time.

The silence was broken by Kadama. "Go! Enjoy yourselves! Have fun n.n!"

They walked out the door. InuYasha drove the Mitsubishi to the local Ramen Restaurant. They had made reservations so when the waiter came they just went in and told who they were.

They got a seat by an aquarium; which had many different kinds of fish. Kagome stared at the menu and the food.

"Pssst! Inu this food is really expensive. I don't want to make you 3456 yen for just a bowl of ramen." Kagome whispered as she put the menu in front of her face so they didn't know what she was talking about.

InuYasha just laughed. "I can afford it." He stuck his nose in the menu to look for his meal. "I never had a girlfriend who cared about me." He thought.

Five minutes later the waiter came to get their order. He looked at Kagome. "Ma'am what would you like to eat?"

"Umm… I'll have the…" She stared at the menu and tried to find the cheapest meal. "…The mushroom and beef soup with shrimp ramen."

He smiled and went InuYasha. "Hey InuYasha what would you like?"

"I'll have the…." InuYasha realized he was called by his real name. "Ah! Um I'll just have ramen… Any kind! It doesn't matter."

"Okay. See you in a few minutes." He smiled.

Kagome glared at InuYasha, who was just about to get up and run. "So your names InuYasha?" She eyed him suspiciously.

A huge sweat drop fell from his head. "I can explain, Kagome……"

"You better!" Kagome yelled.

Disclaimer: I do not own _InuYasha _though I do thank Rumiko Takahashi for creating it. I do own all original characters brought into this story.

A/N: So that's chapter five. Uh-oh! Do you think InuYasha's gonna tell Kagome? And if he does what do you think she'll say? Oh and I hope you send me those ideas and replies. MWAHAHAHA! This is going to be good!

Kadama Higurashi


	6. Why did you leave me?

Inu's Daughter By: Crazyhanyou 

Chapter six: Why did you leave me?

Crazyhanyou: Okay I was watching this really sad movie and I got the best idea for this chapter… oh and out of my own personal experience anyhoo, this is probably the last long chapter in this story because I got the greatest idea for a sequel. And it's called Inu's Daughter for God's sake. It has been mostly about InuYasha and Kagome getting in a huge fight and getting back together not much of Kadama as a teenager and her love life that I'm gonna make a whole new sequel to it, it's going to be called "Why do you care?" And it will be mostly about how everyone in H.S. hates Kadama and Sherara for being different. They don't trust anyone and all they want are friends when Hiei and Kurama show up and show how much they care. So I'm going to write a preview at the end of this chapter. e-mail me if you think I should write this sequel. My e-mail is .

"_Kagome I can explain…" He was interrupted by her hand smacking him across the face. "Kagome…….?"_

_Her eyes were filled with tears and her mascara was running down her face. "InuYasha, why did you leave me? I missed you so much!"_

"_Kagome….I…" He couldn't stop himself from yelling. "I did it because you…."_

_He paused to see Kagome sitting there hating herself for ever getting messed up with him. He couldn't bare to see the woman he loved cry and it being him who made her cry made it ten times worse. "Kagome I… I'm sorry."_

_She looked up from the table to see his amber eyes staring back at her, they were full of love. "InuYasha… I still…"_

_She was interrupted by InuYasha running out of the room. He had a look of regret on his face. He turned around hating himself for making her feel that way. He hated himself for ever yelling at her. And the only thing that was clear was he still loved her._

"_I'm so sorry, Kagome!" He yelled as he once again turned around to leave. He started to walk, he took two or three steps and was stopped by Kagome's hand grabbing his arm._

_Her eyes were streaming with tears now. "Please don't leave me again….sob You already left me once…I can't live without you…InuYasha…I still…I… I still love you!"_

_His eyes opened wide. "Kagome? After all this time you still? Even after I hurt you and lied you still?" He looked into her eyes she had stopped crying and all he saw was her kindness._

"_InuYasha, will you please forgive me? All I ever thought about was how I was going to kill you for leaving me…But now that I saw your face after so long I came to realize how much I still live you."_

_He rapped his arms around her pulling her closer to his body she could hear his heart eating louder and louder. "I love you too." That's all he said as he pulled her face toward his. Seconds later their lips met. Kagome's face turned bright red._

"_Are you gonna ear or what!" The waiter asked._

_They both shoved each other apart, their faces were still redder than any apple out there. He laughed and set their food on the table waiting for them to sit down._

_Finally they made their way back to the table and sat down. They ate their food quietly and then a questioning look came on Kagome's face._

"_InuYasha will you tell Kadama that I'm her mother?" She asked with hope on her face. _

_He knodded. "But first lets eat."_

_The end of chapter six :_

_Crazyhanyou: That's chapter six for ya! Well I guess I should write my preview. _

"_Why do you care so much"_

_Sherara sighed. "School is such a drag! Kadama, what do you say we skip tiday?"_

"_No…We can't. We need our education. Your mom would say the same thing."_

_Sherara rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She knew it was pointless to complain around Kadama her will was as bad as a mule._

_They made their way to town, which was five miles away, but since they were hanyous they could make it there faster than anyone._

_3rd hour: Miss Yamana, the teacher gave them their papers and sent them to study hall—all the students. When Kadama and Sherara asked for their papers the teacher took them and threw them on the ground and stomped on them. She then handed the messed up papers to them. They only smiled to be polite and left._

_They then entered the hallway and started to walk to Study Hall when one of the popular groups started to bully them. First one girl slapped Kadama and then she grabbed Sherara by the hair and cut her with a sisors._

"_You witches are in for it now!" Another girl yelled lighting a match and taking it to their arms._

_They winced in pain as their beautiful tan skin turned a gross brown color. They then beat them and when they could hardly walk they let She and Kiwi (Kadama) _go.

They turned the corner and started to cry, as they were sitting there with their hands cuffed over their eyes they head to voices chime in unison at them.

"Are you okay?"

Who are these people? What will they mean to the girls and why do they, like another person in the whole school feel close to Kadama and Sherara? Find the answers in the sequel to "Inu's Daughter", "Why do you care so much?"!

P

A/N:

Well that's the preview and that was chapter six! I really like writing fanfictions! Whee! I am hyper I eat sugar while writing story, sugar good for you! Please R&R! If you do I might put you in my story!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, or Yu Yu Hakusho for that matter. But I do thank Rumiko Takahashi for all the thrills! All manga and animw has taught me how to love my friends.


End file.
